Barry Bonds
Barry Lamar Bonds (born July 24, 1964) is a former Major League Baseball outfielder. Bonds played from 1986 to 2007, for the Pittsburgh Pirates and San Francisco Giants.1 He is the son of former major league All-Star Bobby Bonds.2 He debuted in the Major Leagues with the Pittsburgh Pirates in 1986 and joined the San Francisco Giants in 1993, where he stayed through 2007. Bonds' accomplishments during his baseball career place him among the greatest baseball players of all-time.34 He has a record-setting seven Most Valuable Player awards, including a record-setting four consecutive MVPs. He is a 14-time All-Star and 8-time Gold Glove-winner. He holds numerous Major League Baseball records, including the all-time Major League Baseball home run record with 762 and the single-season Major League record for home runs with 73 (set in 2001), and is also the all-time career leader in both walks (2,558) and intentional walks (688). Bonds has led a controversial career, notably as a central figure in baseball's steroids scandal. In 2007, he was indicted on charges of perjury and obstruction of justice for allegedly lying to the grand jury during the government's investigation of BALCO, by testifying that he never knowingly took any illegal steroids. The trial is currently scheduled to begin March 21, 2011.5 On May 28, Bonds passed Ruth, hitting his 715th career home run to center field off Colorado Rockies pitcher Byung-Hyun Kim.7576 The ball was hit an estimated 445 feet (140 m) into center field where it went through the hands of several fans but then fell onto an elevated platform in center field. Then it rolled off the platform where Andrew Morbitzer, a 38-year-old San Francisco resident, caught the ball while he was in line at a concession stand.77 Mysteriously, radio broadcaster Dave Flemming's radio play-by-play of the home run went silent just as the ball was hit, apparently from a microphone failure. But the televised version, called by Giants broadcaster Duane Kuiper, was not affected.78 On September 22, Bonds tied Henry Aaron's National League career home run record of 733. The home run came in the top of the 6th inning of a high-scoring game against the Milwaukee Brewers, at Miller Park in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. The achievement was notable for its occurrence in the very city where Aaron began (with the Milwaukee Braves) and concluded (with the Brewers, then in the American League) his career. With the Giants trailing 10–8, Bonds hit a blast to deep center field on a 2–0 pitch off the Brewers' Chris Spurling with runners on first and second and one out. Though the Giants were at the time clinging to only a slim chance of making the playoffs, Bonds' home run provided the additional drama of giving the Giants an 11–10 lead late in a critical game in the final days of a pennant race. The Brewers eventually won the game, 13–12, despite Bonds' going 3 for 5, with 2 doubles, the record-tying home run, and 6 runs batted in.79 On September 23, Bonds surpassed Aaron for the NL career home run record. Hit in Milwaukee like the previous one, this was a solo home run off Chris Capuano of the Brewers.80 This was the last home run Bonds hit in 2006. In 2006, Bonds recorded his lowest slugging percentage (a statistic that he has historically ranked among league leaders season after season) since 1991 with the Pittsburgh Pirates.7 In January 2007, the New York Daily News reported that Bonds had tested positive for amphetamines.81 Under baseball's amphetamine policy, which had been in effect for one season, players testing positive were to submit to six additional tests and undergo treatment and counseling.81 The policy also stated that players were not to be identified for a first positive test, but the New York Daily News leaked the test's results.82 When the Players Association informed Bonds of the test results, he initially attributed it to a substance he had taken from the locker of Giants teammate Mark Sweeney,8183 but would later retract this claim and publicly apologize to Sweeney.84 2007 season Bonds at the plate against the Rockies in 2007On January 29, 2007, the Giants finalized a contract with Bonds for the 2007 season.85 After the commissioner's office rejected Bonds's one-year, $15.8 million deal because it contained a personal-appearance provision, the team sent revised documents to his agent, Jeff Borris, who stated that "At this time, Barry is not signing the new documents."86 Bonds signed a revised one-year, $15.8 million contract on February 15 and reported to the Giants' Spring Training camp on time. Bonds resumed his march to the all-time record early in the 2007 season. After an opening game in which all he had was a first-inning single past third base against a right-shifted infield (immediately followed by a stolen base and then a base-running misjudgment that got him thrown out at home) and a deep out to left field late in the game,87 Bonds returned the next day, April 4, with another mission. In his first at-bat of the season's second game at the Giants' AT&T Park, Bonds hit a Chris Young (of the San Diego Padres) pitch just over the wall to the left of straightaway center field for career home run 735.8889 This home run put Bonds past the midway point between Ruth and Aaron. Bonds did not homer again until April 13, when he hit two (736 and 737) in a 3 for 3 night that included 4 RBI against the Pittsburgh Pirates.90 Home runs number 739 and 740 came in back to back games on April 21 and April 22 against the Arizona Diamondbacks.9192 The hype surrounding Bonds' pursuit of the home run record escalated on May 14. On this day, Sports Auction for Heritage (a Dallas-based auction house) offered US$1 million to the fan that caught Bonds' record-breaking 756th-career home run.93 The million dollar offer was rescinded on June 11 out of concern of fan safety.94 Home run, 748, came on Father's Day, June 17, in the final game of a 3-game road series against the Boston Red Sox at Fenway Park, where Bonds had never previously played.95 With this homer, Fenway Park became the 36th major league ballpark in which Bonds had hit a home run. He hit a Tim Wakefield knuckleball just over the low fence into the Giant's bullpen in right field. It was his first home run off his former Pittsburgh Pirate teammate, who became the 441st different pitcher to surrender a four-bagger to Bonds. The 750th career home run, hit on June 29, also came off a former teammate: Liván Hernández.96 The blast came in the 8th inning and at that point tied the game at 3–3. On July 19, after a 21 at-bat hitless streak, Bonds hit 2 home runs, numbers 752 and 753, against the Chicago Cubs. He went 3–3 with 2 home runs, 6 RBIs, and a walk on that day.97 The struggling last place Giants still lost the game 9–8. On July 27, Bonds hit home run 754 against Florida Marlins pitcher Rick VandenHurk. Bonds was then walked his next 4 at-bats in the game, but a 2-run shot helped the Giants win the game 12–10. It marked the first time since he had hit #747 that Bonds had homered in a game the Giants won.98 On August 4, Bonds hit a 382 foot (116 m) home run against Clay Hensley of the San Diego Padres for home run number 755, tying Hank Aaron's all-time record.99 Bonds greeted his son, Nikolai, with an extended bear hug after crossing home plate. Bonds greeted his teammates and then his wife, Liz Watson, and daughter Aisha Lynn behind the backstop. Hensley was the 445th different pitcher to give up a home run to Bonds.99 Ironically, given the cloud of suspicion that surrounded Bonds, the tying home run was hit off a pitcher who'd been suspended by baseball in 2005 for steroid use.100 He was walked in his next at bat and eventually scored on a fielder's choice. On August 7 at 8:51 PM PDT, Bonds hit a 435 foot (133 m) home run, his 756th, off a pitch from Mike Bacsik of the Washington Nationals, breaking the all-time career home run record, formerly held by Hank Aaron.101 Coincidentally, Bacsik's father had faced Aaron (as a pitcher for the Texas Rangers) after Aaron had hit his 755th home run. On August 23, 1976, Michael J. Bacsik held Aaron to a single and a fly out to right field. The younger Bacsik commented later, "If my dad had been gracious enough to let Hank Aaron hit a home run, we both would have given up 756."102 After hitting the home run, Bonds gave Bacsik an autographed bat.103 The pitch, the seventh of the at-bat, was a 3–2 pitch which Bonds hit into the right-center field bleachers. The fan who ended up with the ball, 22-year-old Matt Murphy from Queens, New York (and a Met fan), was promptly protected and escorted away from the mayhem by a group of San Francisco police officers.104 After Bonds finished his home run trot, a ten-minute delay followed, including a brief video by Aaron congratulating Bonds on breaking the record Aaron had held for 33 years,105 and expressing the hope that "the achievement of this record will inspire others to chase their own dreams."105 Bonds made an impromptu emotional statement on the field, with Willie Mays, his godfather, at his side and thanked his teammates, family and his late father.105 Bonds sat out the rest of the game and was replaced in left field. The commissioner, Bud Selig, was not in attendance in this game but was represented by the Executive Vice President of Baseball Operations, Jimmie Lee Solomon. Selig called Bonds later that night to congratulate him on breaking the record.106107 President George W. Bush also called Bonds the next day to congratulate him.108109 On August 24, San Francisco honored and celebrated Bonds' career accomplishments and breaking the home run record with a large rally in Justin Herman Plaza. The rally included video messages from Lou Brock, Ernie Banks, Ozzie Smith, Joe Montana, Wayne Gretzky and Michael Jordan. Speeches were made by Willie Mays, Giants teammates Omar Vizquel and Rich Aurilia, and Giants owner Peter Magowan. Mayor Gavin Newsom presented Bonds the key to the City and County of San Francisco and Giants vice president Larry Baer gave Bonds the home plate he touched after hitting his 756th career home run.110 The record-setting ball was consigned to an auction house on August 21.111 Bidding began on August 28 and closed with a winning bid of USD$752,467 on September 15 after a three phase online auction.112 The high bidder, fashion designer Marc Ecko, created a website to let fans decide its fate.113 Subsequently,114 Ben Padnos, who submitted the (US) $186,750 winning bid on Bonds' record-tying 755th home run ball also set up a website to let fans decide its fate.115 Of Ecko's plans, Bonds said "He spent $750,000 on the ball and that's what he's doing with it? What he's doing is stupid."116 10 million voters helped Ecko decide to brand the ball with an asterisk and send it to the National Baseball Hall of Fame and Museum.117 Padnos sold 5-year ads on a website, www.endthedebate.com, where people voted by a two to one margin to smash the ball.118 Bonds concluded the 2007 season with a .276 batting average, 28 home runs, and 66 RBIs in 126 games and 340 at bats. At the age of 43, he led both leagues in walks with 132.7 Post-career On September 21, 2007, the San Francisco Giants confirmed that they would not re-sign Bonds for the 2008 season.119 The story was first announced on Bonds' own web site earlier that day.120 Bonds officially filed for free agency on October 29, 2007. His agent Jeff Borris said: "I'm anticipating widespread interest from every Major League team."121 There was much speculation before the 2008 season about where Bonds might play.122 However, no one signed him during the 2008 or 2009 seasons.123124 If he ever returns to Major League Baseball, Bonds would be within close range of several significant hitting milestones: he needs just 65 hits to reach 3,000, 4 runs batted in to reach 2,000, and 38 home runs to reach 800. He needs 69 more runs scored to move past Rickey Henderson as the all-time runs champion, and 37 extra base hits to move past Hank Aaron as the all-time extra base hits champion.119 As of November 13, 2009, Borris maintained that Bonds was still not retired 125 On December 9, however, Borris told the San Francisco Chronicle that Bonds has played his last major league game.126 Bonds announced on April 11, 2010 that he was proud of McGwire for admitting his use of steroids. Bonds said that it was not the time to retire, but he noted that he was not in shape to play immediately if an interested club called him.127 There have been calls by fans of both the Pirates128 and Giants129 to retire their respective uniform numbers held by Bonds. However, Bonds has not had a jersey number retired by either team. His number 24 with the Pirates remains in circulation, most prominently worn by Brian Giles from 1999–2003; it is currently worn by Pedro Alvarez. The Giants have not reissued Bonds' number 25 since leaving the team. Controversies BALCO scandal Mugshot after 2007 indictmentSince 2003, Bonds has been a key figure in the Bay Area Laboratory Co-operative (BALCO) scandal. He was under investigation by a federal grand jury regarding his testimony in the BALCO case, and was indicted on perjury and obstruction of justice charges on November 15, 2007.130 The indictment alleges that Bonds lied while under oath about his alleged use of steroids.131 In 2003, Bonds became embroiled in a scandal when Greg Anderson of the Bay Area Laboratory Co-operative (BALCO), Bonds' trainer since 2000, was indicted by a federal grand jury in the United States District Court for the Northern District of California and charged with supplying anabolic steroids to athletes, including a number of baseball players. This led to speculation that Bonds had used performance-enhancing drugs during a time when there was no mandatory testing in Major League Baseball. Bonds declared his innocence, attributing his changed physique and increased power to a strict regimen of bodybuilding, diet and legitimate supplements.132 During grand jury testimony on December 4, 2003,133 Bonds said that he used a clear substance and a cream that he received from his personal strength trainer, Greg Anderson, who told him they were the nutritional supplement flaxseed oil and a rubbing balm for arthritis.134 This testimony, as reported by Lance Williams and Mark Fainaru-Wada, has frequently been misrepresented. Later reports on Bonds's leaked grand-jury testimony contend that he admitted to unknowingly using "the cream" and "the clear".132 In July 2005, all four defendants in the BALCO steroid scandal trial, including Anderson, struck deals with federal prosecutors that did not require them to reveal names of athletes who may have used banned drugs.135 Perjury investigation and federal indictment Main article: Legal problems of Barry BondsOn November 15, 2007, Bonds was indicted on four counts of perjury and one count of obstruction of justice as it relates to the government investigation of BALCO.136 On February 14, 2008 a typo in court papers filed by Federal prosecutors erroneously alleged that Bonds tested positive for steroids in November, 2001, a month after hitting his record 73rd home run. The reference was meant instead to refer to a November 2000 test that had already been disclosed and previously reported.137 The typo sparked a brief media frenzy.138 His trial for obstruction of justice was to have begun on March 2, 2009, but jury selection was postponed due to eleventh-hour appeals by the prosecution.139 The trial is currently scheduled to begin March 21, 2011.5 Writers with The New York Times do not expect Bonds to get prison time after pro cyclist Tammy Thomas received house arrest and probation for similar crimes in the BALCO scandal.140 Players' Union Bonds withdrew from the MLB Players Association's (MLBPA) licensing agreement because he felt independent marketing deals would be more lucrative for him. Bonds is the first player in the thirty-year history of the licensing program not to sign.141 Because of this withdrawal, his name and likeness are not usable in any merchandise licensed by the MLBPA. In order to use his name or likeness, a company must deal directly with Bonds. For this reason he does not appear in some baseball video games, forcing game-makers to create generic athletes to replace him. For example, Bonds is replaced by "Jon Dowd" in MVP Baseball 2005.142 ''Game of Shadows'' Main article: Game of ShadowsIn March, 2006 the book Game of Shadows, written by Lance Williams and Mark Fainaru-Wada, was released amid a storm of media publicity including the cover of Sports Illustrated.143 Initially small excerpts of the book were released by the authors in the issue of Sports Illustrated. The book alleges Bonds used stanozolol and a host of other steroids, and is perhaps most responsible for the change in public opinion regarding Bonds' steroid use.144145 The book contained excerpts of grand jury testimony that is supposed to be sealed and confidential by law. The authors have been steadfast in their refusal to divulge their sources146 and at one point faced jail time.147 On February 14, 2007, Troy Ellerman, one of Victor Conte's lawyers, pled guilty to leaking grand jury testimony. Through the plea agreement, he will spend two and a half years in jail.133 ''Love Me, Hate Me'' In May 2006, former Sports Illustrated writer Jeff Pearlman released a revealing biography of Bonds entitled Love Me, Hate Me: Barry Bonds and the Making of an Anti-Hero. The book also contained many allegations against Bonds.148 The book, which describes Bonds as a polarizing insufferable braggart with a legendary ego and staggering ability, relied on over five hundred interviews, except with Bonds himself.149 ''Bonds on Bonds'' Main article: Bonds on BondsIn April 2006 and May 2006, ESPN aired a few episodes of a 10-part reality TV (unscripted, documentary-style) series starring Bonds.150151 The show, titled Bonds on Bonds, focused on Bonds' chase of Babe Ruth's and Hank Aaron's home run records. Some felt the show should be put on hiatus until baseball investigated Bonds' steroid use allegations.152 The series was canceled in June 2006, ESPN and producer Tollin/Robbins Productions citing "creative control" issues with Bonds and his representatives.153154 Personal life Bonds met Susann ("Sun") Margreth Branco, the mother of his first two children, in Montreal, Quebec in August 1987. They eloped to Las Vegas February 5, 1988. They had two children (Nikolai and Shikari)155 and separated in June 1994, divorced in December 1994 and had their marriage annulled in 1997 by the Catholic Church.156 The divorce was a media affair because Bonds had his Swedish spouse sign a prenuptial agreement in which she "waived her right to a share of his present and future earnings" and which was upheld. Bonds had been providing his wife $20,000/month in child support and $10,000 in spousal support at the time of the ruling.157 During the hearings to set permanent support levels, allegations of abuse came from both parties.158159160 The trial dragged on for months, but Bonds was awarded both houses and reduced support.161 On August 21, 2000, the Supreme Court of California, in an opinion signed by Chief Justice Ronald M. George, unanimously held that "substantial evidence supports the determination of the trial court that the prenuptial agreement in the present case was entered into voluntarily."162 Nikolai was a batboy for the Giants and always sat next to his dad in the dugout during games.163 In 2010, Nikolai was charged with five misdemeanors resulting from a confrontation with his mother, Sun. Barry accompanied him to San Mateo County Superior Court.164 Bonds remarried on January 10, 1998 in the San Francisco Ritz-Carlton Hotel in front of 240 guests.156 Bonds lives in Los Altos Hills, California, with his second wife, Liz Watson, and their daughter Aisha.156165 He also owns a home in the exclusive gated community of Beverly Park in Beverly Hills, CA.166 On June 9, 2009, Liz Watson filed for legal separation, citing irreconcilable differences.167 On Feb 26, 2010, Watson withdrew her separation proceeding and filed for divorce.168 Bonds also had an extensive intimate relationship with Kimberly Bell from 1994 through May, 2003.169 Bonds purchased a home in Scottsdale, Arizona for Kimberly.156 Bonds has an younger brother, Bobby, Jr. who was a professional baseball player.170 His paternal aunt, Rosie Bonds, is a former American record holder in the 80 meter hurdles,171 and she competed in the 1964 Olympics.172 He is a distant cousin of Hall of Famer Reggie Jackson.2 Career distinctions Besides holding Major League career records in home runs (762), walks (2,558), and intentional walks (688), Bonds also leads all active players in RBI (1,996), on-base percentage (.444), runs (2,227), games (2,986), extra-base hits (1,440), at-bats per home run (12.92), and total bases (5,976). He is 2nd in doubles (601), slugging percentage (.607), stolen bases (514), at-bats (9,847), and hits (2,935), 6th in triples (77), 8th in sacrifice flies (91), and 9th in strikeouts (1,539), through September 26, 2007.7 Bonds is the lone member of the 500–500 club, which means he has hit at least 500 home runs (762) and stolen 500 bases (514). He is also one of only four baseball players all-time to be in the 40–40 club (1996), which means he hit 40 home runs (42) and stole 40 bases (40) in the same season; the other members are José Canseco, Alex Rodriguez and Alfonso Soriano. Records held *Home runs in a single season (73), 2001 *Home runs against different pitchers (449) *Home runs since turning 40 years old (74) *Home runs in the year he turned 43 years old (28) *Consecutive seasons with 30 or more home runs (13), 1992–2004 *Slugging percentage in a single season (.863), 2001 *Slugging percentage in a World Series (1.294), 2002 *Consecutive seasons with .600 slugging percentage or higher (8), 1998–2005 *On-base percentage in a single season (.609), 2004 *Walks in a single season (232), 2004 *Intentional walks in a single season (120), 2004 *Consecutive games with a walk (18) *MVP awards (7—closest competitors trail with 3), 1990, 1992–93, 2001–04 *Consecutive MVP awards (4), 2001–04 *National League Player of the Month selections (13—2nd place: 8 - Frank Thomas; 2nd place (N.L.) - George Foster, Pete Rose and Dale Murphy) *Oldest player (age 38) to win the National League batting title (.370) for the first time, 2002 Records shared *Consecutive plate appearances with a walk (7) *Consecutive plate appearances reaching base (15)173 *Tied with his father, Bobby, for most seasons with 30 home runs and 30 stolen bases (5) and are the only father-son members of the 30–30 club *Home runs in a single post-season (8), 2002 Other accomplishments *5-time SF Giants Player of the Year (1998, 2001–04) *7-time Baseball America NL All-Star (1993, 1998, 2000–04) *3-Time Major League Player of the Year (1990, 2001, 2004) *3-Time Baseball America MLB Player of the Year (2001, 2003–04) *8-Time Gold Glove winner for NL Outfielder (1990–94, 1996–98). As of the 2009 season, he is the last left fielder to win a Gold Glove in the National League. *12-Time Silver Slugger winner for NL Outfielder (1990–94, 1996–97, 2000–04) *14-time All-Star (1990, 1992–98, 2000–04, 2007) *3-Time NL Hank Aaron Award winner (2001–02, 2004) *Listed at #6 on The Sporting News' list of the 100 Greatest Baseball Players, the highest-ranked active player, in 2005. *Named a finalist to the Major League Baseball All-Century Team in 1999, but not elected to the team in the fan balloting. *Rating of 352 on Baseball-Reference.com's Hall of Fame monitor (100 is a good HOF candidate);174 9th among all hitters, highest among hitters not in HOF yet. *Only the second player to twice have a single-season slugging percentage over .800, with his record .863 in 2001 and .812 in 2004. Babe Ruth was the other, with .847 in 1920 and .846 in 1921. *Became the first player in history with more times on base (376) than official times at bats (373) in 2004. This was due to the record number of walks, which count as a time on base but not a time at-bat. He had 135 hits, 232 walks, and 9 hit-by-pitches for the 376 number. *With his father Bobby (332, 461), leads all father-son combinations in combined home runs (1,094) and stolen bases (975), respectively through September 26, 2007. *Played minor league baseball in both Alaska and Hawaii. In 1983, he played for the Alaska Goldpanners of Fairbanks in the Alaska Baseball League,10 and in 1986, he played for the Hawaii Islanders in the Pacific Coast League. *One of only six Pittsburgh Pirates to ever be featured on the cover of Sports Illustrated. The other five are Willie Stargell (twice), Roberto Clemente, Harry Walker, Dick Groat, and Frank Thomas.175 He is one of nine San Francisco Giants to appear on the cover, along with Kelly Downs, Rick Reuschel, Willie Mays (three times), Alvin Dark, Juan Marichal, Tim Lincecum, Brian Wilson, and Buster Posey. He has appeared on the cover three times in total; twice with the Giants and once with the Pirates. He is the last Pirate player to appear on the cover Category:San Francisco Giants Category:Pittsburgh Pirates